This invention relates to artificial snowmaking and particularly, to a structure for mounting a snowmaking apparatus directly to a ski lift tower.
The unpredictability of the weather has made the making of artificial snow an essential aspect of the operation of virtually all successful ski resorts. Commercial snowmaking machines frequently include a high powered fan which creates a moving air mass which has atomized water injected into it. The cloud of atomized water made by the snowmaker freezes into ice crystals when atmospheric conditions permit. Typically, snowmaking machines are mounted to towers or posts which are provided specifically for that purpose. In addition to the costs and installation necessary for these snowmaking machine mounting towers, they further can constitute an obstacle which skiers must avoid.
In accordance with this invention, a structure is described which enables a snowmaking machine to be attached directly to an existing ski lift tower. The mounting system described herein eliminates the requirement of providing separate towers for each snowmaking machine, thereby reducing costs of components and installation in providing such snowmaking equipment. Further, since ski lift towers are typically taller than snowmaking machine mounting towers, superior performance is realized due to the greater vertical height at which the snowmaking machines are mounted. Another aspect of this invention is the provision of mechanisms which allow remote control of the rotational position of the snowmaking apparatus, thereby providing a degree of control over the area of the ski slopes which receive artificial snow.
Additional benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art to which this invention relates from the subsequent description of the preferred embodiments and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.